marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Savin
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOD = December 24, 2012 |title = (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = Iron Man 3 |game = Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (Java storyline only) |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude |status = Deceased}} Eric Savin was a former Lieutenant Colonel of the United States Army. He was the right-hand man of Aldrich Killian and an enemy of Tony Stark/Iron Man, using his powers gained by injecting Extremis in order to kill Stark. He was dispatched by Killian to hijack Air Force One under the guise of the Iron Patriot and kidnap President Matthew Ellis to the Norco. Although he was successful, he was killed by the Mark XLII, but not before destroying Air Force One. Biography Early Life Extremis Program Eric Savin was a former Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Army, who was among the many military veterans consulted to experiment for the Extremis program, headed by Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian. Although many of the veterans were killed, Savin ended up surviving the experiments because he was able to learn to control his newfound powers. Throughout Killian's campaign, Savin became one of his most trusted lieutenants in covering up the sabotaged experiments, framing them as terrorist attacks orchestrated by the Mandarin. Working for A.I.M. Aldrich Killian's Bodyguard inside Stark Industries]] In 2012, Savin was working as hired muscle for Aldrich Killian when he first encountered Happy Hogan on a visit to Stark Industries with Killian. There, he quickly raised Hogan's attention by taking off his guest pass identification and later fidgeting with it, while lounging casually on the furniture, unaware that he was being probed and spied on by Happy and Tony Stark. Once Killian had finished his unsuccessful meeting with Pepper Potts, Savin drove him back home. Destruction of the Chinese Theatre explodes]] After leaving Killian, Savin had organized a drop-off at the to deliver Extremis suppressants to Jack Taggart, a fellow Extremis subject. Unbeknownst to Savin at this point, Happy Hogan had discreetly tailed him to the location, suspicious of Killian. After completing the deal, Savin realized that Hogan was at the scene when he deliberately bumped into Taggart, attempting to interfere in an attempt to snatch evidence. After Hogan and Savin arrogantly exchanged threats, the two came to blows with Savin threw Hogan across the theater. Before the fight could escalate, Taggart's Extremis went critical and exploded, with Savin ignoring Taggart's pleas as he was attempting to flee the blast. Savin's right foot was blown off in the explosion, and yet he was still able to get up and walk away, regrowing a new one as he left the scene. Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion ]] On his next mission for Aldrich Killian, Savin was deployed to Tony Stark's Mansion in Malibu, California, to kill the industrialist, leading a team of pilots in weaponized helicopters after Stark had issued a public threat, challenging the Mandarin. Savin converged onto the mansion, firing multiple barrages of missiles in succession while watching from the armed helicopter. Unfortunately, Stark survived the initial strikes, urging Savin to continue attacking, as the rest of Stark's home fell under a withering missile assault. Savin watched as Stark used his experimental Mark XLII armor to repel the assault by neutralizing and destroying the other helicopters. ]] Despite Stark's attempts to fight back, Savin had inflicted enough damage to the mansion for it to crash down the Malibu cliff side into the , burying Stark in the debris. Savin fled the scene, not knowing Stark managed to escape in his armor. He later reported back to Killian, notifying him that he was unable to locate a body amid the wreckage of the mansion; despite believing Stark was truly dead, his mission proved to be futile in killing Stark, as he survived. Killian later arranged for Trevor Slattery to broadcast a message as the Mandarin, claiming responsibility for Savin's attack. Battle of Rose Hill and Tony Stark]] Savin encountered Stark soon enough, however, when he was sent with Ellen Brandt to Rose Hill, Tennessee, to recover documents that could potentially incriminate his benefactor by exposing Chad Davis' involvement with A.I.M.. Instead, they found Stark alive and well, leading to the two of them attempting to capture him. 's repulsor]] In the ensuing chase, Brandt was killed in an explosion, and Savin managed to trap Tony Stark by destroying a water tower with his Extremis powers and trapping him under the debris. While Stark tried to free himself, Savin revealed he had taken Harley Keener hostage and threatened to kill him. However, Savin was temporarily incapacitated by Stark's improvised tactics and the quick thinking of his young captive Keener. Savin woke up from being shot in the face to find that Stark had escaped with the file and stolen his car. Saving Trevor Slattery ]] Savin finally caught up with his target when Stark deduced a location that Killian had been using in his criminal plot. Savin stumbled in on him interrogating Trevor Slattery about Killian's fake terrorist plot where he managed to sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious. Pressing Slattery for what information might have been divulged, he got only an evasive reply, before turning his attention back to Stark and handing him over to Aldrich Killian for further questioning. Stealing the Iron Patriot Armor ]] Savin's next mission was to pilot the captured Iron Patriot battlesuit in a move against President Matthew Ellis of the United States. Although they had managed to capture the suit, James Rhodes was still inside it and refused to come out. When they failed to cut through the suit, Aldrich Killian arrived and used his powers to slowly heat up the suit, boiling Rhodes inside. to Air Force One]] However, James Rhodes did everything he could to keep Killian from getting his hands on the suit, it eventually opened to free him. Rhodes immediately attacked Savin, knocking him to the ground, in response Aldrich Killian breathed fire and very nearly killed Rhodes. Horrified by what he had seen, Rhodes surrendered and Savin threw his head against a wall, he then listened as Killian began ranting about how he now had control over the . Hijacking of Air Force One Attack on President Ellis With the suit now controlled by A.I.M., Savin posed as Col. James Rhodes and marched onto Air Force One along with the Presidential Contingent, in order to maintain his cover, Savin remained silent and saluted President Matthew Ellis, who ironically noted that he felt much safer having the Iron Patriot onboard with him. With no one believing that it was possible to take control of the Iron Patriot Suit, Savin was not questioned and allowed to enter the plane. Once the journey was well underway, Savin trapped many of the passengers in one of the rooms, melting the door handle. ]] Savin then found President Ellis having a meeting with his staff. Savin attacked and overpowered the security team, killing them all in seconds. Savin then revealed his true identity before capturing the president, although Ellis told him to kill him now if that's what he intended to do, Savin told him that this was not how the Mandarin worked. Savin then forced Ellis into the Iron Patriot suit which automatically flew back to Aldrich Killian's hideout on a decommissioned Roxxon oil-tanker, the Norco for a public execution. Showdown with Iron Man ]] With President Matthew Ellis now was well clear of the plane, Savin planted a remote bomb and prepared to leave by skydiving to safety, leaving everyone onboard to die. ]] He was interrupted when he saw the Mark XLII Iron Man armor outside the plane, which struck him with a repulsor blast. When he attempted to recover, he was ambushed from behind by the armor, remotely controlled by Tony Stark, who demanded to know where the President was by slamming him against a wall. Savin surprised Stark with the extent of his Extremis abilities, almost disabling the suit with his mere two hands. 's repulsor blast]] Savin dared Stark to try and save the hostages, and detonated the bomb, which blew a hole in the side of the plane, sucking the passengers out. Despite his attempts to escape from the grasp of the Mark XLII, he was eventually killed when Stark activated the unibeam in the armor's chest, which vaporized Savin's heart. Savin's body was left aboard the plane which soon after exploded in the sky.Iron Man 3 Personality A henchman of Killian's, Savin is an ex-soldier turned weapon, being rather sadistic and arrogant. During the attack on Rose Hill, Savin took Harley Keener hostage and threatened to kill his young captive without a shred of remorse or hesitation, even mocking him by asking him what he wanted for Christmas. Savin was an entrusted ally of Killian's, tasked with covering up sabotaged experiments as terrorist attacks committed by the Mandarin. Powers and Abilities Powers Thanks to Extremis, Savin's physiology was augmented into various superhuman abilities, such as increased strength, increased agility, incredibly quick regenerative abilities, and the ability to generate intense heat. *'Superhuman Strength': Hosts of Extremis possess superhuman strength. This gave Savin the ability to render James Rhodes unconscious by simply throwing his head against a wall. *'Superhuman Agility': All hosts of Extremis have their agility enhanced. This enhancement allowed Savin to keep up with the very agile Iron Man armor in a battle. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Hosts of Extremis have remarkable regeneration abilities, which allows them to instantly withstand many injuries and regrow limbs. Savin managed to regrow his foot after it was blown off in an explosion within a minute or less, and he instantly healed from a cut caused by Happy Hogan's punch to his face. *'Exothermic Manipulation': Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. Abilities *'Marksman': Savin wielded a sidearm in the United States Secret Service and easily killed multiple Secret Service agents. Equipment Weapons *' ': A sidearm that Savin took to Rose Hill, and used it in an attempt to kill Tony Stark. He missed his shots because Harley Keener threw a snowball to Savin right when he was pulling the trigger. *' ': The standard sidearm used by members of the United States Secret Service. Savin took one of them when he infiltrated into the Air Force One in order to kidnap President Matthew Ellis and used to easily kill some of the Secret Service agents protecting him. *'War Machine Armor: Mark II': Savin used War Machine armored suit to infiltrate Air Force One and kidnap President Matthew Ellis after stealing it from James Rhodes. Facilities *'Aldrich Killian's Mansion': To be added Relationships Allies *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † - Leader **Ellen Brandt † **Sweat Shop Agent *Trevor Slattery *Jack Taggart † - Contact Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Attempted Victim and Killer *Pepper Potts - Attempted Victim *Harley Keener - Attempted Victim and Captive *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Happy Hogan - Attempted Victim *Matthew Ellis *United States Secret Service Trivia *In the comics, Eric Savin became the cyborg known as Coldblood-7 after stepping on a land-mine which blew him to pieces. *In the Java storyline of the non-canon video game Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, he is incorrectly named as Edward Savin.Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Behind the Scenes *Eric Savin's role as Aldrich Killian's main henchman was originally assigned to Ellen Brandt, an A.I.M. agent who assists Savin to ambush Tony Stark in Rose Hill at the film's middle, but her main role was ultimately reassigned to Savin.Iron Man 3 - Audio Commentary *In the early days of filming for Iron Man 3, James Badge Dale was spotted on set wearing the Iron Patriot Armor. Marvel debunked all rumors stating that it was simply Don Cheadle's stunt double. This was obviously a diversion to cover the fact that Savin eventually steals the Patriot Armor. *Mike Massa was a stunt double for James Badge Dale in the role of Eric Savin. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:A.I.M. Operatives Category:Extremis Users Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man